The present invention relates to container holders for vehicles, and in particular container holders configured for movement between a compact storage position preferably adjacent an ashtray receptacle, and a use position for securely holding a container.
Frequently vehicles are equipped with container holders that move between a storage position for aesthetics and for maximum passenger compartment space, and a use position for optimal positioning of the container holder in the vehicle passenger compartment. However, many of the container holders require relatively complex mechanisms or cumbersome motions to extend the container holder to the use position. Also, with the limited passenger compartment space in modern vehicles, it has become increasingly difficult to locate both a container holder and an ashtray receptacle in a convenient position in the vehicle. As a result of the limited space, some vehicles do not have container holders or at least no container holders and/or ashtrays that are conveniently positioned adjacent the center and front of a front vehicle seat. For these vehicles lacking container holders and/or ashtrays, a retrofittable container holder and ashtray compatible with existing vehicle components is desired. Still further, innovative and stylistic container holder designs compatible with the aesthetic decor of a particular vehicle interior are desired.
Thus, a container holder solving the aforementioned problems is desired.